dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoo Jeong Yeon
Perfil thumb|332x332px|Jeong Yeon * Nombre: 유정연 / Yoo Jeong Yeon * Apodos: '''Papá, Oppa. * '''Profesión: Cantante y bailarina. * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Suwon, Corea del Sur. * Altura: 168cm * Peso: 49kg * Tipo de sangre: '''O * '''Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Zodiaco chino: Rata * Agencia: JYP Entertainment Programas de TV *(JTBC) Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (20-06-2016, Junto a Tzuyu) *(SBS) Law of the Jungle in New Caledonia (2016) *(KBS2) Gag Concert (01-05-2016, junto a Na Yeon y Tzuyu) *(Mnet) M! Countdown (17-03-2016, MC Especial Junto a Chaeyoung) * (KBS) Juegos Olímpicos (04-02-2016) * (KBS2) Muscle Girls Project (09-02-16) * (KBS) We Are Brothers * (KBS2) Gag Concert (03-01-2016) * (KBS) Golden Bell Challenge (03-01-2016) * (OnStyle) The Body Show 2 (31-12-2015) * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (09-12-2015) * (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (16-11-2015) * (Arirang TV) After School Club (03-11-15) * 2015: (Navet TV) Twice TV 2 [Aplicación V] * 2015: (Naver TV) Twice TV * 2015: (Mnet) Sixteen Vídeos Musicales * 2016: J.Y. Park - "Fire" (feat. Conan O'Brien, Steven Yeun & Park Ji Min) * 2015: '''Miss A - "Only you" * '''2014: GOT7 - "Girls Girls Girls" Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: TWICE ** Posición: '''Tercera vocalista principal , cuarta rapera principal y bailarina. * '''Estudios: '''Apgujeong High School. * '''Familia: Padres y hermana mayor (la actriz Gong Seung Yeon). * Hobbies: Ver vídeos de "Eating broadcast". * Especialidad: Jugar a juegos del móvil. * Hábitos: Le gusta plasmar en el papel sus impresiones con respecto a distintos temas y asuntos, además le encanta imitar a sus compañeras. * Cosas que le gustan: Le gusta cambiar y probar cosas nuevas. Solo puede pensar en una cosa, y esa cosa tiene que gustarle mucho. Ahora mismo, le gustan las videollamadas, así que hace videollamadas con sus amigos. * Estilo: No cree tener un estilo definido, pero las prendas de ropa que más le gustan son los cárdigans y los pantalones vaqueros. Además, como hace ejercicio constantemente y baila mucho, siempre que va de compras, busca pantalones de deporte primero. * Música favorita: No tiene un género de música preferido. Cuando le gusta una canción, solo escucha esa canción. Sus favoritas en la última entrevista que le hicieron eran "Two lovers" de Davichi y "Always and forever" de Gwang Ok. * Lema: "La vida es tú elección." * Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment desde el año 2010. * Su objeto más preciado es su plancha del pelo, porque acostumbra a tener mucho volumen y le gusta alisárselo. * Ella trabajo en un monton de trabajos a tiempo parcial, como una panaderia y hotel. * Le gusta saber que piensan los demás, por eso se informa en internet y lee muchos comentarios. * Se compara a sí misma con un avestruz, y le encanta imitar al ave. (Link, minuto 1:30). *Es cercana a la actriz y ex-aprendiz de JYP, Cecilia. *Su hermana, la actriz Gong Seung Yeon, fue la que reveló que Jungyeon participaría en el nuevo programa de supervivencia SIXTEEN. *Fue la ultima participante en ser revelada para el programa SIXTEEN. *Es cercana a Nayeon ya que ambas entrenaron juntas durante su período de aprendiz. *Ella y las demás integrantes de Twice, consideran a Miss A su ejemplo a seguir. *Su padre es dueño de un restaurante. *Además de JYP fue aceptada en otra empresa de entretenimiento el mismo día, no obstante, rechazó la oferta y decidió entrar en JYP porque era la empresa en la que ella quería ser aprendiz. *Su modelo a seguir es la cantautora británica Jessie J. *Se le considera como la pacificadora del grupo. *Comparte habitación y cama con Momo, debido a que su dormitorio es una sala matrimonial. Por eso se hacen llamar mamá (Momo) y papá (Jeongyeon), siendo la "pareja" del grupo según el resto de integrantes. Ambas hablan mucho durante la noche e interrumpen el sueño de Mina, Sana, Nayeon y Jihyo; cuya habitación está conectada por un pasillo a la suya. Además, Jeongyeon dice que a Momo le gusta dormir al lado de un peluche muy grande que siempre pone en mitad de la cama. *Muchos fans la emparejan con cualquier miembro de Twice, pero sobre todo con Momo. *Le encanta la comida picante. *Muchos piensan que tiene un gran parecido con Sungjae de BTOB. *Fue ganadora del mejor baile kkap en Weekly Idol. *Es cercana a Seulgi de Red Velvet. *En una entrevista dijo que no se consideraba tan bonita como los otros miembros de su grupo ante esto muchos netizens han escrito comentarios no sólo exaltando su belleza sino pidiéndole que se de cuenta de lo bella que es. *Se confirmo que aparecerá junto a su hermana mayor la actriz Gong Seungyeon en el programa de la KBS "We are brothers" donde se mostrara la convivencia de celebridades con sus hermanos durante 48 horas otras estrellas confirmas para el show son Hani de Exid y su hermano. *Ha sido confirmanda para el porgrama de SBS Law of the Jungle in New Caledonia, las grabaciones comenzarán en junio. *Durante la grabación de Law of the Jungle in New Caledonia, Jeongyeon sufrió una herida en su pierna izquierda, a pesar de que ella quería continuar filmando JYPE consideró que era mejor que ella regresera a Corea y fuera tratada para una rápida y mayor recuperación, JYPE aseguró que no fue un golpe serio. *No pudo participar durante el Special Stage de TWICE en M! Countdown de I'm gonna be a star por el golpe que sufrió en la filmación Law of the Jungle in New Caledonia, '''sin embargo fue vista llegando con '''TWICE al programa con muletas y su pierna enyesada. https://youtu.be/fLFk3Q00Gk8 1 *El 22 de junio , SBS reveló que Jungyeon de TWICE, la actriz Gong Seung Yun y el actor Kim Min Suk serían los nuevos MCs del programa musical " Inkigayo" del próximo mes de julio.teniendo en cuenta que Jungyeon y Gong Seung Yun son hermanas, tendrán la oportunidad de trabajar juntas en éste programa. Galería Jeongyeon1.jpg Jeongyeon2.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1996 Categoría:JYP Entertainment